My Side of the Bed
by Valie
Summary: Aang has a bad dream and winds up in bed with Zuko. This piques the interest of Sokka, leading to teasing of the firebender and some kissing. -Sokka/Zuko/Aang- -Slash- -Fluff- -Ficlet-


**A/N:** Written for Livejournal's SpringKink comm. I wanted to do this fic 'dirtier', but I haven't written much slash, so this is the closest I dared with my inexperience. ^^; I'm sure I'll have some 'dirtier' slash down the line.

**Prompt:** Avatar: the Last Airbender, Zuko/Aang/Sokka: two's company, three's a crowd - You're on my side of the bed.

**Pairing:** Sokka/Zuko/Aang

**Warnings:** Slash, kissing. XD

**Word count:** 733

--

**My Side of the Bed**

On cold nights, Zuko was warmed by the warm body of one Southern Water Tribe warrior - Sokka. They rarely spoke when Sokka quietly climbed into bed with his once enemy. Over time, they had come to several silent agreements about their night time sleepover.

Number one was they never spoke about it when morning came.

Number two was that never crossed any lines.

And the final, most important rule - stay on your own side of the bed.

Things were fine, so long as they kept to those simple rules. Neither was willing to admit to anything other reason why they secretly enjoyed those shared nights. Though they never touched each other in overly friendly ways, the truth was, they wanted to - badly. Perhaps they just feared one of the others catching them or they were just be cautious, gauging each other slowly. A little too slowly to be frank.

On this particular night, Aang, who'd usually slept somewhat peacefully by himself, had a bad dream. Waking abruptly from his dream, half asleep and half panicked, he stumbled out of bed. His unsteady footsteps brought him to Zuko's room and he consequently climbed into bed with the Firebender, unaware of doing so. Aang's smaller frame sought comfort against Zuko's larger one, thinking it was Appa in his confusion and sleep. Zuko, unaware of his visitor and thinking it was Sokka, growled slightly at not only be awoken, but because Sokka was breaking the rules.

"You're on my side of the bed." He ground out.

"Am I?" Sokka questioned, from the doorway.

"What?" Zuko sat up quickly and turned to see Aang asleep on the bed.

"If you wanted some alone time, you could have left a hat on the doorknob or something."

"It's not like that! I thought he was you...! I mean...!" The firebender blushed in his confusion and surprise and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm his thoughts. "He just climbed into my bed."

Quirking his eyebrow, Sokka grinned as Zuko looked up at him. "Looks like we have to make room for three then."

Zuko faltered as he stared shocked at Sokka. Blushing, Sokka hesitantly closed the distance between him and the sitting teen, his feet shuffling as he moved. The hand that grasped Zuko's chin was calloused and strong, but oddly soft. His yellow eyes gazed up to meet icy blue eyes and his breath stopped for a moment as he involuntarily reached out his hand, grabbing the front of Sokka's shirt. He pulled him closer, crashing their mouths together. A stinging at his lip, told Zuko he had cut his lip but he pushed on with the kiss, forcing his tongue into a surprised, but willing mouth.

Pushing away, Sokka motioned at the sleeping Avatar. "What should we do with him?"

Zuko smirked. "Let's wake him up for invading my side of the bed."

The firebender shook the sleeping boy until he groaned and peeked at him with one eye.

"Hey, Zuko. Morning already?" He yawned.

"No, you're in my bed."

Groggy, the Avatar couldn't comprehend what the firebender was telling him and waved his hand. "I'm too young for beer." He said and fell back to sleep.

Sokka laughed at Zuko's surprised face, but shut up when the teen glared at him. Unrelenting, he kissed the boy, suffocating him slightly and forcing Aang to wake up, looking for a breath. He only found Zuko's tongue in his mouth and blushed at the realization.

"Hey, are we going to kiss all night or are we going to sleep?" Sokka asked, climbing on to the bed. "By the way, can I have a turn while you two decide?"

Moving away from Aang, Zuko watched as Sokka pulled the boy into a kiss. It seemed gentle, and unlike the rough kiss he shared with Sokka moments earlier. He felt a little jealous. Aang pulled away, confused but enjoying what had happened. "Am I missing something here?" He asked, the sleep beginning to lift from him slightly.

The firebender chuckled, and laid down. "Nothing happening here. Just three people getting ready to go to sleep."

Sokka grinned as he laid down, gently pulling Aang down with him. "That's right, and as long as we stay off Zuko's side of the bed, we'll have no more kissing."

"That's a bad thing?" Aang asked, blushing even as he fell back to sleep.

The older boys laughed as they tried to get comfortable. In the end, Aang slept between the older boys, eventually intruding on Sokka's side of the bed. Several moments later, when Sokka tried to turn, he fell off the bed.

***End***


End file.
